The present invention relates generally to re-installing the rear wheel on a motorcycle. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wheel ramp used with a motorcycle tire stand that aids the user when re-installing the rear tire on a motorcycle.
Re-installing the rear tire on a motorcycle is time consuming and is often a frustrating endeavor. During installation the axle, tire, spacers, chain, adjuster blocks, and brake caliper must all be properly aligned. It is extremely difficult for a single person to hold the tire at the proper height while also negotiating the aforementioned components. Typically, a motorcycle stand is used to lift the rear portion of the motorcycle off the ground. The user will sit on the ground directly behind the motorcycle with their feet underneath and between the rear tire and the ground. The user will then set the tire on top of their feet. As the user inserts the axle with their hand, the user will manipulate the height and lateral positioning of the tire with their feet while holding the brake caliper with their other hand. This is all done with the hope that the two spacers do not fall out of the wheel, which would require the user to start over. The present invention assists the user because it holds the tire allowing the user to adjust the tire height such that the components fit together more easily and the user can concentrate and focus more effectively on re-installing the tire.